I Work With Pens
by seestra
Summary: Short little Will/Mac oneshot to celebrate the one week engagement anniversary! I wrote this before the finale so they are not together yet in the fic but other than that timing is ambiguous so do with it what you may. Oh, and smut happens.


**Another smutty one shot to celebrate the one week anniversary of the best episode ever. I'm still trying to find the voice of the characters and am working on my writing skills in general so feedback would be greatly appreciated! :) p.s once again sorry for the fucking paragraph indentation bullshit #itried**

"Fuck me!" Will shouted from his office.  
"Gladly" Mackenzie thought automatically. She slapped her palm to her forehead for thinking such inappropriate things and shook the thought of sex out of her head. She pushed back from her desk and went to investigate the cause of the outburst. Upon entry to his office, Mac saw a disgruntled Will furiously trying to rub a puddle of blue ink out of his shirt with a Kleenex. She did her best to silence a giggle but the sight of him fiercely trying to get the stain out but really making it worse was too funny to stifle. This was the Will that few but her knew about. To the world Will was strong, put together, a force to be reckoned with and while Mac knew that side, she was also familiar with silly, bumbling, forgets-how-to-put-his-pants-on Will. He looked up to see her leaning against the door frame, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I work with pens." he mumbled, mocking something she once said.

"Not very well." She replied, unable to keep her laughter in any longer.

"Laugh all you want, Mac but you sent the whole crew including wardrobe to an early lunch and I have to do that taping in ten minutes looking like I killed a fucking smurf."

"Oh c'mon, Billy." She said playfully, "I picked out your outfits enough times when we were together. I think I can do it again."

He wore a look of protest but Mackenzie insisted, "You are not going on our show looking like that." Will loved it when she said that, the way the pronoun sounded slipping through her lips. _Ours _a product of the both of their hard work, the show was like their child. And Mackenzie was right; he couldn't be looking like a fool who had forgotten how to function a pen. He let her lead the way to wardrobe, partially to let ride her wave of superiority, partially so he could stare at her ass in the tight pencil skirt she was wearing.

Will began to untuck and unbutton the soiled shirt but Mackenzie swatted his hands away,

"I don't think so! It is still wet; it'll look like you strangled a smurf with your bare hands." Will was hesitant to relinquish control but Mackenzie always got her way and soon she was reaching into his pants to untuck the bunched up shirt. As she undid the buttons one by one, Will's golden chest hair began to reveal itself, trailing from his biceps down his stomach. She had finished with the buttons but moved her hands up to linger on his chest a few moments more. Will shivered at her slender, cold fingers pressing against him. That was something he'd always remember about her, no matter what her hands were always freezing. When she would dance her fingertips along his side as they lay in bed together, it made his spine tingle in the most brilliant way.

Not all of her was cold though, somewhere in the process of removing his shirt they moved in so close that their legs were touching and Will could tell there was heat pooling between them. Mackenzie slid the shirt off his shoulders and damned him for not getting any ink on his pants. Maybe it was for the best though; just his bare chest was enough to raise her heart rate.

It seemed Will had noticed too, "You look flushed. It is hot in here, maybe you should take your shirt off too." He suggested in a tone all too sincere. Something unspoken floated in the narrow space between them, he was serious and she knew it.

"Or do you want me to do it for you?" Her agape mouth and fluttering eyelashes told Will he wouldn't get a spoken answer so he started to unbutton her navy blouse for her. With every undone button, he glanced up for her approval and her teeth biting into the corner of her lip told him all he needed to know. Will found himself holding his breath as another square inch of her flawless, pale skin was revealed. The sight of her perfect breasts concealed in a thin wine-colored lace bra made him ravenous.

He swept his arm across the make-up counter and let the useless products fall to the ground without care. With his thick arm around her narrow waist he lifted her onto the counter, pleased as the hem of her skirt rose up her thighs. Sitting atop the cool counter didn't stop the heat from spreading throughout Mackenzie's body. She needed his hands, his mouth, and his touch. She wrapped her legs around his to pull him closer and let their mouths meet in a familiar rhythm. Their tongues tangled together and every time their lips parted even for a second she let out a small gasp until he was touching her again. Her hands moved through his hair and then down to trace the outline of his neck and shoulders. One of his hands rested on her cheek while the other had been slowly making its way up her skirt closer to the heat. He toyed with the edge of her underwear and teasingly ran his fingers down her slit. Mackenzie was at the edge of the counter, desperate for his fingers.

"Please, Billy" she whimpered between breaths. Deciding he had tormented her for long enough, Will eased a finger inside her. Her head threw back as he slowly pumped it in and out while his thumb began rubbing her clit in circles. With her moans of encouragement he slid another finger inside her. Every thrust brought her closer to the edge. It amazed Mackenzie how he knew just what to do to render her mind useless and her breath frantic. His long, thick fingers curled to just the right spot and a few more thrusts were all she needed before she was muffling her screams into his shoulder.

"More" she whispered, "I need more. I need you, Billy." She fumbled with the zipper of his trousers but he couldn't wait and began kneading her left breast with his thumb while sucking on the spot behind her ear. Mackenzie finally succeeded with removing his pants but not quickly enough for either of their liking. She put her hands on either side of his shoulders and parted her legs further. He positioned himself so she could sink onto him, never taking his eyes of her. Will needed to see every movement her face made as he entered her. He guided himself into her entrance, taking a moment to graze his tip across her clit just to see her face jump.

His hands held her hips so he could push into her with the right amount of force. She grabbed his face and hungrily tangled her tongue with his, needing not only to feel him but to taste him. He could barely keep it together, every time he thrust her breath would catch and her lips quiver against his. She could tell he was almost done and leaned forward so the last few movements would send her off as well. Will made it count, drilling himself into her until she pressed her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath while the orgasm rolled over her.

As she gripped onto him he tried his best not to seem erratic but he couldn't help it, she fucking drove him wild. Mackenzie's face stayed pressed against his for a little while longer as she tried to regain normal breathing and he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling a strange kind of empty. Each of them worked at the buttons of their own shirts though they could both agree that buttoning up their shirts was not nearly as fun as having them unbuttoned.

"I think the staff is back" whispered Mackenzie as she leapt off the counter. Will glanced around worriedly at the beauty products he had carelessly swept to the floor.

"How the fuck do we explain this?"

"A small, isolated tornado" Mackenzie smirked as she swung open the door of the dressing room. After waiting the appropriate amount of time, Will exited as well back into the bullpen.

"Hey, uh, Will you've got some ink on your shirt" Jim pointed out.

In his post coital daze he has put the stained shirt back on by mistake.

"Yeah, Will. Come on let me help you with that." Mackenzie winked and led him back to the dressing room for round two.


End file.
